


You Need To Relax

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Injured Tim, Kon is a good boyfriend, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim has been injured but won't let himself relax in the way Kon thinks he should. Kon decides to do something about it.Cute TimKon fluff that I decided to write.





	You Need To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I have done, so I apologise in advance if characters seem off hopefully they don't given the circumstances of the story. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story :D

He wishes that his boyfriend would just let himself relax, let himself heal without pushing himself too hard or too much. Wishes that he would just look after himself just this once.

 

In reality, Kon knows he should know better. His boyfriend is a Bat, a stubborn ass of a Bat that is.

 

He looks over at Tim, who is currently spread out on the couch with his legs out in front of him and a laptop placed on his lap. Too anyone else Tim would appear relaxed, but Kon knows he's anything but that. That crazy, genius of a mind of his is going 100mph hour in every direction, god knows what he is currently thinking about or what he is actually doing on that computer.

 

He's been on the computer since 11 o'clock in the morning, it is now 8 o'clock in the evening, so therefore not letting himself relax like he really should be doing.

 

Kon had to go help Ma and Pa on the farm as they needed him to lift some stuff that they couldn't themselves and to help out on the machines, Clark was busy in Metropolis so they asked him. He couldn't exactly refuse now could he? He asked Tim before hand if he was okay with him going and if he'd be alright on his own. Of course Tim waved him aside and said that he'd be fine and its not like he could actually go anywhere if he wanted to because of his leg in a giant cast from mid thigh downwards. Kon really should have known better than to tell his boyfriend to make sure he relaxes and get some rest. But one could always hope, even if it was as hopeful as finding the needle in the haystack.

 

Deciding that he's had enough of watching Tim not relaxing, Kon gets up from where he's sat and makes his way over Tim. His boyfriend just ignores him and continues typing away. Kon slowly reaches out and shuts the laptops lid before quickly taking it out of Tim's hands. The only reason he really got the thing was because he actually caught the Bat by surprise, which just proves even more why Tim should be resting.

 

"Hey!" Tim protests. "Kon what the hell? I was working on something" He stretches up to try and grab the laptop back, but Conner just moves it further from his reach.

 

"Nuh-uh." Conner says. "You need to rest and I think its about time you get that rest." He says giving Tim a pointed look.

 

Tim frowns and crosses his arms across his chest giving him a displeased look before changing that look into a glare. He makes a frustrated sound. "I've been on my ass all day, that's pretty much resting to me in my books."

 

Kon rolls his eyes. "Yeah okay, but being on this," he waves the gadget in his hand around "isn't the kind of rest you need. You need to switch off, dude. I know you've been on this all day so don't even protest, I've had the distinctive sound of clicking in my ears the entire time I've been gone."

 

It's Tim's turn to roll his eyes, he can't do anything physical on his own due to his left leg in a heavy cast from mid high down to his ankle, his right wrist is in a similar cast from mid fore arm down to his fingers, thankfully he can still use them fully. He can't use crutches in case he breaks his wrist cast and he can't balance on his own because of his leg, he was a sitting duck basically.

 

Conner had plonked him on the couch, of Tim's choosing, before leaving for the farm. Working on the laptop had been the easiest way to pass the time, plus his current situation has given him a chance to catch up on his paper work ranging from WE to Red Robins patrol reports which, he had uncharacteristically fallen behind on cause he's been so damn busy lately.

 

Tim glowers at Kon and Kon stares back unmoving. They stay that was for a few minutes before Tim gives in and looks away sighing. There was no changing his boyfriends mind once he's decided on something.

 

Kon looks pleased with himself. "Good. I'm going to hide this away and then we are going to have some dinner because you haven't had any food and then we're going to watch some TV together." He declares, not leaving any room for arguments.

 

Tim makes a noise of protest when Kon walks away with his precious laptop and then disappears somewhere in the apartment. He defiantly doesn't sit there pouting until Kon returns back to the couch with two steaming plates of mac 'n' cheese, he doesn't because that would be childish.

 

"We had left overs from yesterday so I heated them up for us." Kon explains handing one plate to Tim. Tim can't help but notice how good it smells despite it being a day old and he realises that he hasn't actually ate since his last meal yesterday evening and that he was actually quite hungry.

 

He balances the plate with his left hand as he shuffles over on the couch to make room for Kon, who immediately sits down next to him. Kon sits straight so Tim uses that to his advantage and leans against him so they were more or less shoulder to shoulder.

 

Before he starts eating Kon puts his plate down on his lap and reaches over and grabs Tim's plate and fork, Tim once again makes a sound of protest while glaring at Kon. However Kon isn't deterred and continues to scoop some of the food onto the fork before lifting it to Tim's mouth.

 

Tim leans back away from fork invading the front of his face. "Kon what are you doing, would you stop that!"

 

Kon just smirks. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He  laughs at Tim's facial expression of displeasure. "Come on Tim, open wide." He teases waving the fork slightly.

 

Tim just snatches the fork from Kon's hand, somehow keeping the food on there. "I can feed myself Kon"

He rolls his eyes at his boyfriends childish antics before grabbing his own plate back and starts eating. Kon laughs and picks his own plate back up and starts to munch on the meal.

 

They both eat in a comfortable silence until they're both done and the plates are completely clean, Kon makes sure that Tim finishes his whole portion. He even threatens to feed Tim himself if he didn't finish the whole plate on his own. Tim knew he was serious on his threat and made sure to finish the lot so he could prevent that from happening, he even makes a show of licking the plate clean afterwards.

 

Kon gets up, taking both plates and cutlery with him and takes it all to the kitchen. He dumps the dishes in the sink and leaves them there for later on. He goes back to the living where Tim is and turns on the TV before settling back on the couch.

 

He manoeuvres Tim on the couch so he's laying back against his chest, where he can easily wrap his arms around the smaller man in a tight hug. Kon notices that his boyfriend doesn't immediately relax into his hold, honestly he wasn't expecting him too. He then slowly starts to move his hands around Tim's body to find the tight muscles so he can work them to relax. In the end one hand rests on Tim's hip, his thumb running slow rhythmic circles into the bone while the other hand runs through Tim's hair and falls down to his neck where he repeats the same actions.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly Tim relaxes into Kon, his head falling onto his shoulder.

"Kon." he moans softly, loving the way Kon's hands feel against his body. Tim can feel himself slipping further into his boyfriends embrace and he lets himself. He knows Kon's safe, he knows he can let his guard down around him and damn if his hands aren't good.

 

"Relax Tim, I've got you. You work yourself up too hard especially when you get injured. Do a bit of R and R every now and again." Kon says softly into Tim's ear. He presses a soft kiss to his Temple.

 

Tim shakes his head. "You know that I just can't sit and do nothing Kon, I can't just let it pile up, I won't let it pile up. Just cause I'm out of commission for a few months doesn't mean I'm useless." He says back, turning his head to look at Kon.

 

"I never said that Tim. I just want you to relax. People will understand if you don't do it straight away, hell they'll most likely be happy that you didn't do it as soon asyou got it." Kon says calmly back. He looks into Tim's beautiful blue eyes, despite their vibrancy he can still see the wariness that is slowly building up on Tim.He sighs, this time putting a light kiss on Tim's forehead. "Please, just for tonight and at least tomorrow, don't do any work just give yourself a day to switch off. It'll do you good." He asks him.

 

Tim looks into Kon's eyes as he speaks and sees that his partner is concerned for him. He doesn't like seeing that look in his eyes. Though as Kon talks he can't help but relax even more into his hold, Kon's hands never stopping their movements. Maybe a day off would be good, he thinks to himself.

 

"You'll be around tomorrow won't you?" He asks hopefully,

 

Kon immediately nods. "Yeah of course, someone's gotta look after your scrawny ass." He laughs back.

 

Tim looks away from Kon's eyes and back at the TV which was playing something useless and uninteresting. "Okay so tomorrow off then. Only if you give me back my laptop the day after." Tim says looking back at Kon to see his reaction.

 

Kon grins. "Good and maybe. I'll have to see how you behave then maybe you'll get your toy back." He teases playfully. 

 

Tim smirks and rolls his eyes. "I mean it Kon this is my compromise with you. I think its fair."

 

Kon stops his hand movements as they begin to get an ache in them and wraps his arms around Tim's waist and pulls him even closer. He makes a humming noise. "Maybe, like I said we'll have to see."

 

Tim wraps his arms around Kon's, well the best he could with the stupid cast he's got on his wrist. He decides to give up trying to compromise with Kon, instead he opts for leaning back into Kon's chest and takes in the heat that his partner is providing.

 

As time passes Tim feels himself dozing off in Kon's arms as he does the last thing he fully remembers is Kon giving him a quick squeeze, a kiss on the temple and him softly saying." Go to sleep Tim, I've got you." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this around 4 o'clock in the morning when I really should have been sleeping haha, any mistakes are mine. I just really wanted to write some sort of fluff so this happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
